Angel of mine
by Silver Phoenix7
Summary: kagome is once again hurt by inuyasha she goes home she turn's on her radio and ........ you'll have to read to find out the rest.


Angel of mine  
  
By: Silver phoenix  
  
Silver: hey what up yawl I'm back and I have a new story and I didn't still it from Gennie *looks back at Gennie who is tied and gagged on the floor*  
  
Gennie: whet mwe gwo pu pitch  
  
Silver: oh what was that I couldn't quite hear... oh you love me I love you to little sis *Jaken walks in looks at Gennie then to the evilly smirking silver nodded his head then walks back out the door* what was that about I know Jaken's not stupid he'd rather have just one of us after him then us both it's a death wish getting on Gennie's bad side and it's just retarded to make both of us mad at him  
  
Gennie: I hawve a reswn to gwo aftwer him  
  
Silver: *looks thoughtful* ya know she has a point there oh well more of a reason to ignore her oh just in case any one want's to know this is a one shot now let's get this party started (^__^) he he he he he  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome lay in her room staring at the ceiling. She turned onto her side as a tear slipped down her cheek " this is so unfair I can't believe him I was only trying to help but he never listens to me and he has no idea how much I love him" kagome's mother looked in at her depressed daughter before running down stair's and calling someone.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~ Inu-yasha and co where currently fighting a bear youkai. The bear swung its massive paw at Inu-yasha effectively slowing him down. Inu-yasha fell to one knee breathing heavily and it didn't look like he could move. The bear advanced on Inu-yasha then kagome jumped in front of kagome "no stop" she yelled.  
  
"Move wrench" Inu-yasha winced that was sure to get him sat later. "No he might kill you" kagome yelled back her eyes flashed in anger. "Kagome-sama you must move" Miroku yelled. Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow's. The bear was about to strike "KAGOME MOVE" He pushed her out of the way  
  
Inu-yasha swung tetesaiga "CUTTING WIND" the youkai was reduced to ashes. He looked at kagome "you stupid wrench you almost got killed we need the jewel shard's"  
  
'Oh no that didn't come out right now she's going to sit me strait to hell' Inu-yasha tensed for the coming sits. Kagome bang's hid her watering eye's "is that so well I was only trying to protect you from the bear" kagome looked up at him a flame in her eye's. "WELL I'M GOING HOME I CAN'T BEVIE YOU SIT I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP" Kagome didn't look at anyone she just grabbed her thing's and took of towards the well when she got there she jumped in.  
  
Back with everyone else Shippou turned into the balloon thingy and bit Inu- yasha's ear "look what you did dog breath you made kagome go home AGAIN" Inu-yasha shook his head then threw Shippou of before jumping into a tree to think about what he had just did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of flash back~~~~~~~~  
  
That had been two day's ago kagome picked her bear up and threw it across the room "stupid baka" she sighed then looked at her radio  
  
She sighed; "maybe some music will make me feel better" she turned on the radio.  
  
Radio announcer: hello everyone welcome back this is d.j Cosmo here I have a special request from a girl who just had a fight with her boyfriend but she made me promise not to tell who it is so I won't of course and here's angel of mine by Monica  
  
"When I first saw I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of mine  
  
Kagome sighed and sat up in the bed not noticing a certain hanyou outside her window listening. Kagome let another tear slip down her cheek then began to hum along.  
  
I look at you looking, looking at me  
  
Now I know I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Going to love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of mine  
  
How you've changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now you helped me grow  
  
Inu-yasha sat out on the tree listening to the odd music while he watched kagome through her window "she's gonna be so mad that I'm here after what happened in the past but I have to tell her something." Inu-yasha sighed then continued to listen to the song.  
  
You came into my life  
  
Sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope  
  
You showed me love  
  
I'm checkin for you  
  
Boy you're right on time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
Nothing mean's more to me than what we share  
  
No one in this whole world could ever compare  
  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
  
Angel of mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
Kagome sighed "that sound's to much like Inu-yasha I swear somebody called this in for me" she looked out the window and almost screamed but she didn't she just started singing along with the song.  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
  
As if it were new  
  
Every breath that I take the love we make  
  
I only share it with you  
  
You, you, you, you  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of mine  
  
Kagome walked towards the window and opened it then watched as he stepped in  
  
How you've changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
  
"Kagome I'm really sorry for what I said to you two day's ago it was a mistake it wasn't suppose to come out like that" kagome just continued singing as she looked him in the eye's.  
  
I look at you looking me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug "I know your sorry Inu-yasha and I just forgave you"  
  
Checkin for you boy your right on time  
  
Inu-yasha returned the hug "I love you kagome I truly do I don't love Kikyou she's dead" kagome pulled back to look at him to see if he was lying when she found that he wasn't she smiled brightly "I love you to Inu-yasha and ya know what"  
  
"Hmmmm"  
  
Angel of mine  
  
"You're my angel"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver: *stand's up and stretches* so how was it you guy's hey I'm even asking you Gennie *unties Gennie and she stand's up*  
  
Gennie: *turn's her back to silver* it. Was pretty god for your first song fic good job?  
  
Silver: oh wow I was expecting to have you rip it to shred's well I'm glad you like it  
  
Gennie: *grumble's something about stupid idiot sisters putting spells on people before going to torture Jaken*  
  
Silver: whelp guess that's it I hope I get a lot of reviews.  
  
Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
